Landscaping equipment and power tools must be lubricated regularly to maximize operational capacity and extend motor/gear lifespan. Fittings are typically provided on the motor case, wherein grease can be applied therethrough to lubricate the gears. However, most manufacturers have a generally unique selected diameter for the threaded grease fitting apertures of their brand of equipment. Unfortunately, standard grease guns do not fit the majority of these apertures.
Such lack of commonality, e.g. the specifically sized fittings, each manufacturer to market a tube of lubricating grease having a male delivery tip specifically sized to mate with the grease fitting aperture of it's brand of equipment. This disadvantageously necessitates the purchase of a particular tube of grease for each type of equipment utilized.
Previous devices have been described whereby a plurality of cooperative units may be linked together to enable utilization of a standard grease gun for lubrication of lawn equipment. However, in view of the simple versatility of the present invention, these devices are disadvantageous in that they not only require a user to keep track of a plurality of small parts, but exhibit a structural rigidity that prevents easy attachment to hard-to-access grease fittings.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an improved grease gun adaptor device, wherein a simply and economically constructed, flexible, one-piece adaptor is provided to enable quick and easy attachment to a grease fitting for lubrication of virtually any type of equipment or tool, thereby enabling the utilization of cost efficient grease gun refills, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.